


Spicecream Week 2021

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: This is my first time at a ship week and I’ve been saving each prompt in the works for a long time now so I hope they’re goodDay 1: Scars/WoundsDay 2: “Baby it’s Cold Outside”Day 3: Fake Dating AUDay 4: There was only one bedDay 5: Gamer AUDay 6: High School/College AUDay 7: Valentines DayDay 8: Free Day
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Scars/Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> When Cinder and Neo are trapped with nowhere to go, some unfortunate memories start invading Cinder’s mind, meanwhile Neo is deciding whether or not this deal with the Maiden is worth it.
> 
> This is day 1 of Spicecream Week “Scars/Wounds”
> 
> Possible TW!!! Mentions of abuse and panic attacks are in this chapter so be prepared 
> 
> Other than that please enjoy 😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cinder and Neo are trapped with nowhere to go, some unfortunate memories start invading Cinder’s mind, meanwhile Neo is deciding whether or not this deal with the Maiden is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 1 of Spicecream Week “Scars/Wounds”
> 
> Possible TW!!! Mentions of abuse and panic attacks are in this chapter so be prepared
> 
> Other than that please enjoy 😊

Attacking Ruby was a terrible idea.

Despite the chaos going on in Atlas, Ruby and her team were still together. So when Cinder went to deal the final blow on Little Red, she was met with a very unhappy group. Luckily for her, Neo was nearby to create a diversion to disorient the team, grabbing Cinder’s forearm and pulling her away to start running. Team RWBY continued in pursuit, believing that one of them had the Relic of Knowledge, something that they were desperate to take back.

Cinder gasped through panicked breaths as she ran, this was horrible, everything was going wrong. Failure after failure piling up and crushing her under their weight. They locked themselves in Ironwood’s office and barricaded the door, Neo’s eyes darted around the room desperately searching for some means of escape. Neither of them heard voices so Neo’s diversion had given them some time, although they didn’t know how long it would take before the Huntresses showed up.

Cinder felt her chest burn from exertion, a seething pain jolted through her body, causing a nauseating dizziness to spiral through her head. She was all over the place. The thought of failing once again terrifying her, thinking of how Salem would react. The Maiden could already imagine what the Queen would say.

“You have failed me one too many times, Cinder.”

“I have no use for you.”

No. No, that couldn’t happen. Cinder didn’t have anything else but her life with Salem. She had nothing and no one else to turn to.

Without her she was nothing.

That phrase. It repeated in her mind all throughout her life as an endless mantra.

Nothing.

You are nothing without her.

You are nothing without Salem.

Neo turned to watch Cinder stand in front of the mirror of Ironwood’s office, staring at her reflection, which showed that the patch covering her eye had fallen off. Revealing the scarred, damaged skin, her left eye forced closed permanently.

She was damaged.

She was a failure.

“Without you I am nothing.”

Something she said so many times, but it didn’t begin with Salem.

It began with her. And all of her orders.

The Madame.

Clean the linens  
Sweep the floors  
Shut your mouth  
And do your chores

Scrub the dishes in the sink  
No one said that you should think  
Shine the silver, wash the clothes  
And when you’ve finished darn the socks

Draw my bath, match my slippers  
Fill my glass and rub my feet  
Hurry up, you’re so slow  
You’re no good I hope you know...

That your life is of no use  
And the truth is that no one’s ever loved you!

“Say it!” The Madame’s voice always spat like poison.

“Without you I am nothing.”

The memories spiralled in her head. All the work, the chores, the pain, the humiliation, the laughter and insults.

It burned.

It burned so bad, scathing hot aches festered in her chest, her stomach, in her head.

And around her neck.

She felt like she was choking.

The fabric of the choker she wore on her neck suddenly felt metallic.

The necklace.

At first, Cinder thought it was a gift. Something pretty for her to wear so she could fit in with her new family and the aesthetic of Atlas. But it soon became a symbol of control. Strangling her of her freedom, her willpower became drained and was replaced with fear. 

Cinder tore the choker off her neck, releasing a cry of anger as she threw it to the floor. She looked back up at the mirror and saw something she had begged her mind to forget many years ago.

The scar upon her neck. Electrical burns imprinted into her skin, a sign that she was wounded from her past. How she was strangled by the grip of so called “family”. Despite removing all restrictions from her neck, she still felt like she was choking. The sight of her scar bringing back a ceaseless pain, one she thought she had grown numb to. She remembered holding the Madame up by her neck, remembered how it felt to feel her windpipe slowly crack under the pressure of her hand. She remembered noticing in the corner of her eye how her thumb frantically pushed the button of the controller to cause some form of pain. So Cinder would release her and back down like the good little girl she was supposed to be. But she never did.

Cinder thought she grew numb to the pain that electric collar had brought her, but she wasn’t strong enough. The pain continued as if she was dragged back to her past, the abuse she endured returning to rear its ugly head.

“...der.”

Her surroundings were blurred, her vision was tunnelled into the sight of herself in the mirror. Broken and scarred.

“...der!”

Nothing changed. She was still the weak little girl, bending to the will of her “mother”.

Everything she hated, she still was.

“Cinder!”

A voice called out to her and pulled her away from her drowning thoughts.

Cinder released a gasping breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She felt something warm and gentle touch her face; Neo’s hand.

The mute woman slowly brought her second hand up to cup the Maiden’s face, brushing her thumb lightly over the scar on her face. Neo forced Cinder to pry her gaze away from the mirror haunting her with memories, getting her to look down at her instead. Cinder’s breathing relaxed slightly, her shoulders dropping as she realised the touch wasn’t aggressive.

When was the last time she had ever been soothed like this? If ever? Neo sighed quietly, dragging her hands down Cinder’s face towards her neck, she waited for any protest from the taller woman, to which none came.

Neo traced the scar on her neck with her fingers, she looked back up at Cinder. There was sympathy in her eyes, not humour or pity at seeing the harm she had withstood, Cinder was appreciative of it.

“I-I can’t go back.” Cinder stuttered.  
“Salem will kill me... she’ll kill both of us.”

The shorter woman’s eyes widened at this revelation. Neo pulled her hands away from Cinder and looked away, biting down on her lip as she was deep in thought. Salem was not a force to be reckoned with, and someone like Neo stood no chance against her.

Did Cinder? Possibly, if she caught her by surprise and fought strategically instead of with brute force. But then again, Salem had control on Cinder with the Grimm arm that infested her body.

Either way, they either both died, or only one of them did.

Neo sighed once again, she honestly wished she didn’t have to do this.

“I never thought I’d hear you speak.” Cinder pointed out, her voice sounding defeated and tired.

Neo breathed a chuckle.

“It’s a privilege so consider yourself lucky.” She muttered.

Cinder would’ve laughed at that, if it wasn’t for voices being heard outside the office.

Team RWBY, they were already here.

Both women froze up. They had nowhere to go, no means of escape and practically no energy to fight. Not to mention they were also outnumbered, as even though it was just the one team, it was likely the rest of them would appear soon.

“Cinder...” Neo caught the attention of the Maiden, smiling when she saw how focused she was on her words.  
“I don’t blame you for Roman... not anymore.”

Cinder was surprised by this. She wasn’t expecting this now of all times.

“... Thank you?” She replied confused.

“It was nice working with you.”

Cinder didn’t like the sound of that. It almost seemed like a goodbye.

Banging was heard on the door as the Huntresses drew closer.

When Cinder looked at Neo’s face, she almost appeared... as if she was sad.

The heavy doors were kicked open and an explosion of dust burst through the room. Cinder spun around and stood ready, her jaw clenched tightly in anger at the expectancy of a fight.

But when Cinder glanced back to check, Neo was nowhere to be found.

A strange, unfamiliar pain struck Cinder’s heart. She was... gone? Just like that?

This whole time... had Neo planned to just abandon Cinder?

The pain continued, pressing onto Cinder’s ribs, crushing her heart and lungs with such force that she was convinced she had been struck in the chest by an Atlesian ship. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, she felt something warm fall down her face. Assuming it was blood, she wiped it with her hand.

Tears.

Cinder was crying.

When was the last time she cried for someone?

As the smoke cleared, team RWBY entered the room cautiously, and were met with an unbelievable sight.

Who would’ve thought that the greatest pain Cinder would have to endure, her most horrific wound that she would have to bear for the rest of her life, would be heartbreak.


	2. Baby it’s Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck in an Atlas hotel room can be pretty boring, so Cinder decides to liven up the place with a little bit of music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 2 of Spicecream Week “Baby it’s Cold Outside”
> 
> This is just something a lot softer and it’s definitely been my favourite one to write

Neo sat on the wide window seat of her Atlas hotel room, watching the gleaming lights of the city glow like stars, igniting the metropolis with its technology. Snow fell slowly from the night sky, laying gently onto the ground below for people to stroll through or for children to play with.

It was peaceful, something Neo didn’t expect from Atlas. She assumed that her time here would be filled with nothing but stress and running away from authorities. However, despite being the most advanced city in Remnant, no one noticed her or Cinders arrival.

Speaking of Cinder, Neo was surprised to see that she was actually enjoying her company. Losing Roman created a large abyss in her life, grief stuck her heavily from losing her best friend, so finding a companion in Cinder was unexpected but also welcome.

And over the months that followed, Neo soon discovered that friends... wasn’t exactly the correct way to describe their relationship.

Neo was brought out of her thoughts to the sound of the radio in their room playing a familiar tune. One played almost constantly at this time of year.

“I really can’t stay”  
“Baby it’s cold outside”

Neo sighed, standing up and walking towards the radio to turn up the volume. She had to admit, she enjoyed the holiday season, and the tunes were the best part of it in her opinion.

“I gotta go away”  
“Baby it’s cold outside”

A certain Maiden stepped into the room, smiling subtly at the sound of music. Cinder also enjoyed festive songs, though she would never admit that out loud, especially not to Neo.

“This evening has been”  
“Been hoping that you’d drop in”  
“So very nice”

Although, as Cinder noticed that Neo was enjoying herself, she couldn’t help but let her own joy of music slip.

“I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice.” Cinder sang quietly, stepping towards the smaller woman and intertwining their fingers. Neo jolted slightly from being snuck up on, but soon relaxed at the contact, turning back to smile at Cinder.

“My mother will start to worry”  
“Beautiful what’s your hurry?”  
“My father will be pacing the floor”  
“Listen to that fireplace roar”

Cinder sang along to the lyrics, her voice low and smooth as she pulled Neo towards the centre of the room.

“So really I’d better scurry”  
“Beautiful please don’t hurry”  
“Well maybe just a half a drink more”  
“I’ll put some records on while I pour”

Neo raised a brow at Cinder, to which the taller woman chuckled at. Her expression reading a “Really?” look as both women knew that Neo doesn’t sing.

For obvious reasons.

“The neighbours might think”  
“Baby it’s bad out there” 

Cinder gestured outside the window, Neo bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.

“Say what’s in this drink?”  
“No cabs to be had out there”

They both held each other’s hands, waltzing in a lazy attempt at a dance.

“I wish I knew how”  
“Your eyes are like starlight now”  
“To break this spell”  
“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell”

With this, Cinder reached up and plucked Neo’s hat off her head, placing it down on the nearby windowsill. Normally, Neo would hate anyone trying to take her hat, but she could make an exception this time.

After all, she was a little distracted by her partner’s surprisingly silky voice.

“I ought to say no, no, no sir”  
“Mind if I move in closer?”

Neo pulled away teasingly, a devilish smirk on her face.

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried”  
“What’s the sense of hurting my pride?”

Cinder pulled Neo towards her, back now pressed against her torso, she continued singing.

“I really can’t stay”  
“Baby don’t hold out”  
“Baby it’s cold outside”

Neo huffed, putting little effort into actually pulling away. Cinder swayed both of them gently, choosing to instead listen to the song.

“Am I boring you?” She asked sarcastically, chuckling slightly as Neo continued her fake escape.

The shorter woman turned her head to look up at her, Neo tapped her ear with her right hand, then brought it in front of her mouth and dropped it down onto her left palm.

“Sounds good.” She signed.

“Well I’m glad.” Cinder replied.  
“Otherwise I’d think you were deaf or just pitying me.”

Neo shook her head, smiling and putting her hands onto Cinders wrapped around her waist, squeezing them affectionately.

Times like this almost made Neo wish she could sing. She probably could if she tried, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Talking brought up to many bad memories, any loud noise was usually distressing to Neo, as it could ignite painful memories of her parents. All that shouting.

But with Cinder she could listen. Her voice was calming, not shrill, aggressive or demeaning. And if there ever was a moment where Cinder was angry, it was never directed at her, which was something Neo was immensely grateful for.

She was also thankful that Cinder had the patience to learn sign language for her. She certainly wasn’t an expert, but she had learnt enough to make communication between them a lot easier. It was nostalgic in a way, as it reminded her of when she would sign with Roman, although their friendship got to a point where they hardly had to sign at all in order to understand each other.

Neo honestly hoped that she and Cinder would one day reach that point.

“Look out the window at that storm”

Cinder had returned to singing, turning both of them to look out the window at the snowfall, which was indeed getting heavier.

“My sister will be suspicious”

Fingers grasped under Neo’s chin as Cinder turned her head up to look at her.

“Gosh your lips look delicious”

Cinder sang that line more like a whisper, her eyes looking between Neo’s own and her mouth. The song continued playing in the background as the two women looked at each other.

Slowly, Cinder leaned down to claim Neo’s lips with her own, the kiss lasting several seconds as they both seemed to melt like snow on a sunny morning. Their eyes lingered shut even as they parted, but once they opened, a seemingly well placed lyric showed up in the song.

“Gosh your lips are delicious.” Cinder muttered, leaning in to kiss her once more, and again... and again.

Neo turned in Cinders arms, grabbing her by the coat collar to keep her close for as long as possible. Cinder kept her arms around her waist, refusing to let go.

The music continued to play in the background as both women were left engulfed in one another, abandoning their dance in favour of indulging in this very new but welcome turn in their relationship.


	3. Fake Dating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posing as a student at Beacon was surprisingly easy, however the life of a teenager can be pretty annoying sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 3 of Spicecream Week “Fake Dating AU”
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😊

Beacon Academy was a busy school, hundreds of students wandered the campus, chatting amongst themselves and overall just being regular teenagers. However, there was four specific students that weren’t at all regular; Cinder Fall, Neo Politan, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

In fact, they weren’t even meant to be here.

Sneaking into Beacon was... surprisingly easy, almost laughably so. All it took was to create some fake documents and make it seem like they were exchange students from another academy, then they were welcomed in with open arms.

Honestly, Ozpin really needed to update his security around here.

“And he also needs to teach his students boundaries.” Cinder thought to herself as she sat at a table with Emerald and Mercury, watching Neo struggle with a pushy student. From what she had gathered since their arrival at Beacon, this student was Cardin Winchester, the notorious school bully. And from what he lacked in brains, he seemed to make up for in annoyance, as Neo was not at all amused by what appeared to be his pathetic attempts at flirting.

Cinder felt angry watching this performance, the way Cardin spoke so casually to Neo made an odd feeling build in her chest. She felt as if a weight was pressed against her and her heart twisted painfully as he tried to put his arm around Neo’s waist. The shorter woman quickly twirled out of his grip and began to walk away, looking around the cafeteria rather desperately. Once she made eye contact with Cinder, her face seemed to light up, which caused another strange feeling in Cinder’s chest although this time it was much more gentle and warm.

Cinder waved at Neo to join them at the table, so she picked up the pace and walked (although it seemed more like a light jog) towards them, the smile on her face growing wider as she got closer to Cinder.

The Maiden brushed it off as relief more than anything, there was no way it could mean something else.

Of course, Cardin followed, and as he drew closer, his whole demeanour could only be personified to seem like nails on a chalkboard to Cinder.

“Hey now, don’t ignore me.” Just the way he spoke could send unpleasant chills up the spine of anyone with standards.  
“I’m trying to say hello and you say nothin? That’s a little rude don’t you think?”

Neo had her back to Cardin and looked down at Cinder, who was still sitting, her face obviously screaming “Help me” and “Get this asshole away from me”.

“Look, don’t be shy. My name’s Cardin.” He put his hand on Neo’s shoulder to turn her around so she would face him.  
“I haven’t seen you around here, you new?”

Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Neo’s wrist to stop her from backing away any further.

“If you are, I could be your tour guide for the day.”

“We’ve had our tour, Pal.” Mercury spoke up from where he sat across from Emerald, who was obviously sitting next to Cinder.  
“Why don’t you buzz off?”

“S’cuse me?” Cardin growled, squaring his shoulders and glaring at Mercury.

“You heard him.” Cinder snarled, staring daggers at the nuisance before them.  
“We don’t need a tour. Leave her alone and go away.”

Cardin turned his attention to Cinder, pulling Neo towards him.

“What’s it to you? I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Yeah, well we don’t want you bothering our teammate sooooo... kindly fuck off.” Emerald replied, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading along with having her lunch.

Cardin scoffed.

“I think it’s up to her whether or not she wants me to go.” He looked down at Neo, who’s face could only be described as disgusted.

“Well I think she does.” Cinder stood and took Neo’s other hand gently, to which the mute woman had no protest against and squeezed her hand back.

“Hey, just back off would ya? If she’s got a problem she’ll say something.” Cardin sneered.

Oh. That really did it for Cinder. Neo doesn’t speak, and the reason why was very personal. Cinder was one of few lucky people who knows why Neo refuses to talk, and for an ignorant man like Cardin to push Neo like this made her blood boil.

“Leave. Her. Alone.” Cinder spoke through gritted teeth, focusing all her energy into not setting this man on fire, as well as not accidentally crushing Neo’s hand in her rage.

“Why’re you so mad?” Cardin chuckled, finding Cinder’s irritation amusing.

“Because...” Cinder hesitated. She had to make something up, Neo’s muteness was a personal matter, and something she didn’t want out in the open. Especially not in Beacon of all places.

An idea came to mind, although Cinder wasn’t sure if she could say it. Not because it was a risky thing to say, just that Cinder didn’t know if her heart could take it. Taking a leap of faith, Cinder tugged Neo out of Cardin’s grip and held her close. Then, with all the confidence she could muster in that moment, she made her excuse.

“She’s my girlfriend.”

And definitely didn’t almost choke on her words.

However Emerald did, as she choked on her food and dropped her fork. Mercury put all of his effort into not bursting out laughing as he stood to lean over the table and pat Emerald’s back as she gasped for air.

Neo’s face turned bright red, and surprisingly so did Cinder’s. Cardin stood dumbfounded and humiliated, before he could make any argument, Cinder pulled Neo out the cafeteria and into the gardens where luckily no one else was around. Cinder released Neo’s hand and turned around, face still a deep crimson.

Neo thought it was weird to see Cinder so flustered.

“I’m sorry. Holy shit, I’m sorry.” Cinder rambled, pressing her face into her hands to hide her blush.

Cinder apologising? Now that was just scary.

“I shouldn’t have said that... I should not have said that. Fuck. Damn it... okay. Shit. I’m sorry Neo, that must have been so embarrassing I...” Cinder cut herself off, as not to make as much of a fool of herself as she already did. She expected Neo to be furious, maybe even slap her for it.

Instead, she heard a huff of breath which actually sounded like laughter. Or rather, the closest thing you would get to laughter with Neo Politan.

Cinder looked up to see Neo smiling widely, her eyes were shut and her face painted with a light dust of red both from Cinder’s declaration of their “relationship” and the humour Neo found from it. Her shoulders shook lightly from the silent laughter and her breaths came out quick, she laughed like anyone else did, the only missing piece was the sound.

Cinder imagined that Neo’s laughter probably sounded adorable. Shaking the thought from her head, she focused on her teammate’s current state.

“You’re not angry?” She asked nervously. 

She couldn’t believe she was nervous.

Neo finally opened her eyes and shook her head in response, her expression was kind and warm, not a hint of anger for what she did. This made Cinder relax, the tension easing from her shoulders as she sighed in relief.

“Well, uh... that’s good. Glad I didn’t screw this up.”

This? 

What “this”? 

Them? Cinder and Neo? It’s not like they’re actually together.

Neo shook her head again, but this time it seemed more like out of exasperation. She appeared to ponder something for a moment, considering a thought as she looked away. Until suddenly, she pulled Cinder down by the tie of her uniform and kissed her cheek.

It took Cinder a second or two to pull back as she didn’t realise what Neo had just done. She placed her hand on her cheek where Neo’s lips just were. A dumbfounded expression almost matching Cardin’s upon her face. Once again, silent giggles came from Neo as she winked at her then turned away to head back into the cafeteria.

Finally, after a minute or so, Cinder released a strange yelp which could only be described as a sound of embarrassment. She huffed and turned to walk through the garden, deciding not to head back and face her quite yet.

“Damn it.” Cinder grumbled to herself, kicking the dirt under her feet.  
“What the hell was that? Damn Neo, kissing me like that. When I was just getting that guy off her back. I didn’t ask for that! Who the hell does she think she is with her cockiness and her dumb face and... her nice smile and pretty eyes... and cute laugh.”

Cinder paused.

Oh.

Oh no.


	4. There Was Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying low in Atlas is simple for someone like Neo and Cinder. However, their sleeping arrangements are a whole other problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 4 of Spicecream Week “There was only one bed”
> 
> Possible TW!!! References to past abuse are in this chapter so be wary of that
> 
> Other than that please enjoy 😊

The nightlife of Atlas was surprisingly quiet for such a busy city. The only signs of life being the lights illuminating the metropolis as all the well-off citizens were sitting comfortably in their homes, completely unaware of who lurked in their prosperous capital. Sneaking into Atlas wasn’t difficult for Neo, and now that they had landed, she could finally take a break.

“I don’t like this.”

Or at least she would, if it wasn’t for her aggravating roommate.

Cinder paced meticulously around the Atlas hotel room, staring down at the city through the large wall-to-wall window, anxiety could be heard in every step. She had been tense ever since their arrival. Which was tedious for Neo, who was in bed and trying to sleep.

They both decided to share a room since it would be cheaper and they wouldn’t lose sight of the other. Whether that was because they wanted the company, or they didn’t want to be caught off guard and stabbed in the back, neither of them really knew. What they didn’t realise is that they had purchased a room with only one bed pressed into the corner, it was large enough for both of them to sleep without touching the other, something both of them could tolerate. However, it seemed that Cinder didn’t want to sleep at all, in fact she would rather pace the room for the whole night. Neo could at least appreciate that she had removed her heels.

“We’re just sitting here doing nothing. I hate it.” Cinder grumbled, mostly to herself, but Neo was certain that she was keeping her awake on purpose.

Neo shoved her pillow into her face, muffling a non existent scream. Then she sat up, huffing loudly so Cinder would turn around, she patted the bed to indicate that she should lie down. 

“No! I’m not tired and I’m not sharing a bed with you.” Cinder crossed her arms stubbornly.  
“I’d rather sleep on the floor.”

Neo quirked a brow at her and tilted her head. “What’s up with you?” Her expression read, Cinder scowled but then her face dropped and she sighed, looking down at the floor.

“Thoughts have a habit of catching up with me when I try to sleep.” Cinder mumbled, eyes fixed to the ground. Neo could understand that, she had nightmares herself. But Cinder needed to rest, otherwise she’d be useless in their plan for revenge. Maybe the pressure of Salem was getting to her? Neo picked up her scroll and sent a message to the sulking Maiden, who read it then looked back up at Neo.

“It’s not Salem.” She replied, shoulders dropping from exhaustion and... defeat?  
“Sometimes... your own thoughts can be crueler than any other person you meet.”

Oh, now Neo could really understand. The mute woman had experienced the harsh actions of people she thought she could trust, her family were a prime example of that. The memories they brought sent chills down her spine and nausea to her stomach. Neo wondered if Cinder had also suffered the same way she did. As Neo was in her thoughts, Cinder had made her way over and sat on the side of the bed.

“I can’t afford to be worthless.” She muttered. Neo sighed and shook her head, maybe she really couldn’t understand Cinder. Taking a small break doesn’t make you worthless, it makes you human. Although, Neo supposed that Cinder wasn’t exactly human, not anymore. Or at least that’s what Salem had made her think, that’s how the evil witch had molded her to be; a vessel for the Maiden powers and nothing else.

Thinking it over, Neo actually felt sorry for Cinder and the situation she was in. Her circumstances were fuelled by anger and suffering, an unquenchable hatred for Ruby Rose drove her every move, making her irrational and self destructive. Neo couldn’t bare to watch it. Not because she cared! Just that it brought too many painful memories of her own. Neo concluded she had enough and decided to take action against this depressive state Cinder was in. She shuffled across the bed until she was directly behind Cinder, then she put her arm around her waist.

“What are you doi—“ The Maiden’s protest was cut short as she was suddenly pulled down onto the bed, instinct kicked in and Cinder quickly rolled and sat up so she had Neo pinned against the bed.

“What the hell was that?” She growled angrily, to which Neo was unaffected by, already used to her short temper. The mute woman rolled her eyes and raised her legs to Cinder’s stomach, then in one swift motion, she pushed Cinder upwards and tipped her onto her side of the bed so she was trapped between her and the wall.

“Stop it! I’m not resting!” Neo covered Cinder’s mouth to stop her ranting, when the Maiden scowled, she pulled away and raised her hands to show she meant no harm. Neo lowered her hands in a motion to relax, and this time it appeared Cinder actually listened as her body sank into the mattress and she let out a heavy sigh.

“I’ll probably have nightmares.” Cinder muttered, Neo shrugged her shoulders at this, she wasn’t accepting any excuses.

“So you’re just okay with me being here? Don’t you wanna kill me or something?” Neo shrugged again, too tired to discuss such pointless things. She placed her hand over Cinder’s eyes, forcing them to close and indicating that talking was done for the night, she complied and both women fell asleep.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cinder woke up to sunlight peeking through the curtain and blinding her, the sun was rising upon the horizon at just the right angle to irritate the Maiden. She groaned tiredly and tried to shift her weight so the light wouldn’t bother her, only to find that there was a weight on her chest that restricted her movement. Looking down, Cinder was surprised to find a sleeping Neo, huddled up and pressing her face into her neck, seeming perfectly content with cuddling someone she had a vendetta against. Cinder suppressed her shock and breathed as little as possible, worried she would stir the woman awake and possibly face her anger for it.

Although, Cinder supposed it was rather comfortable to be in such gentle contact with another person, one that didn’t seem to care for the Grimm arm draped over her. A strange feeling erupted from her chest, Cinder felt her face heat up and her eye well up with tears, she supposed it was gratefulness for Neo to not be disgusted by her. To finally have someone not cower away from the monstrosity that was her new appendage, even Emerald would grimace at the sight, and she was Cinder’s most loyal asset among Salem’s group. Normally, the contact of another person would make the Maiden flinch away, but she supposed she could make an exception for Neo.

Just for a few more hours.


	5. Gamer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are playing Among Us and Cinder gets a little ahead of herself. Luckily, she’s got a fellow imposter ready to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t actually played Among Us so if I get something wrong you know why 😂
> 
> I definitely struggled with this prompt the most as I had no idea what game to do until I just went “fuck it Among Us is popular”
> 
> This is day 5 of Spicecream Week “Gamer AU”
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😊

“Who died?” Roman asked.

“Weiss, I found her in Electrical.” Neo typed.

“Ruby did it.” Cinder claimed.

“What? No I didn’t!” Ruby yelped.

“Yes she did, I saw her vent.” Neo typed.

“That was you!” Ruby yelled.

“Sis, you always panic when you lie.” Yang chuckled.

“No I don’t!” Ruby said, very obvious panic in her voice.

“I don’t know Ruby... you sound kinda sus.” Emerald drawled.

“Oh come on Emerald! You’re covering for Cinder!” Ruby complained.

“Simp!” Yang yelled, Blake laughed because of course she did.

“Hey, I’m just sayin! I mean Merc complained about you in the previous round.” Emerald said.

“Because he’s Mercury!”

Some arguing later, the group wanted to continue so they had enough.

“... I’m voting.” Blake decided.

“Me too.” Yang said.

“Wait!” Ruby yelped.

“Sorry Ruby!” Penny apologised.

‘CrescentRose was not the imposter. 2 imposters remaining.’

Things were going rather smoothly so far, Mercury had already been voted out in the first round, no one suspected Cinder or Neo to be the imposters. Weiss had been taken out by Cinder and got Ruby voted out for it, maybe they could win if they could keep this up.

Neo went to Upper Engine and vented to wait in another room, meanwhile Cinder walked through the halls to find somewhere to fake tasks. She found Roman and decided to try getting him too.

“Roman?” Cinder asked, the group had been playing with proximity chat on.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come with me to Reactor?”

“Why? You scared?” Roman laughed.

“Just come on. I don’t wanna die because you’re deciding to be useless.” They both walked to the room, Penny was also in there. Cinder hesitated her kill and waited for one of them to leave... neither of them did. Cinder began to grow frustrated, she could only fake tasks for so long and now she had two people watching her.

Suddenly, Neo cut out the power and the lights went off, Cinder panicked and clicked to kill Roman, however Penny was close enough to see in the darkness and used the report button to call a meeting before Cinder could get her.

“It’s Cinder!” Penny shouted.

“Really?” Blake asked.

“Yes! Cinder killed Roman, I was there to see it!” Penny explained.

“Wow, how’d you survive that?” Yang asked.

“I called a meeting.”

“It wasn’t me!” Cinder claimed.

“I mean... she did put blame on Ruby before and she wasn’t imposter.” Blake said.

“Yeah, that is sus.”

“Wait, where was Emerald and Neo?” Blake asked.

“I was in O2, you and Yang walked by and saw me.” Emerald said.

“Really?” Yang smirked.

“Yes Yang, you saw me don’t be a dick.” Emerald huffed.

“I was in Electrical doing tasks.” Neo typed.

“Working over poor Weiss’ body.” Yang sighed dramatically.

“And instead of helping me by venting in, you put out the lights.” Cinder thought.

“You absolutely sure Penny?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“She’s lying!” Cinder yelled.

“You put the blame on Ruby before Cinder, we’re not falling for the same trick twice.” Blake said.

‘MaidenofFall was the imposter. 1 imposter remaining.’

“Brilliant.” Neo thought to herself.  
“Now I’m by myself.”

Meanwhile, Cinder had thrown herself back in her chair and had her face in her hands, the game only just started and she was out already, all because she panicked. Somewhere, she could hear the voices of Ruby and Weiss laughing at her.

And probably Mercury too.

She heard a ping from her computer and opened the discord server to see a private message from Neo.

‘I’ll avenge you ;)’

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Emerald got Penny.” Neo typed.

“It was Neo!” Emerald yelled.  
“I saw her over Penny’s body in Storage.”

“I was reporting it, you vented.” Neo replied.

“No I didn’t!”

“Emerald, what were you doing?” Blake asked.

“Well... I was.” Emerald paused.

“Not doing tasks.” Neo typed.

“That’s sus.” Yang chuckled.

“Oh come on!”

‘EmmySus was not the imposter. 1 imposter remaining.’

Now it was just Neo, Blake and Yang. One more kill and the imposters win, so she had to be careful, otherwise she could easily be voted out and then the crew mates would win.

Cautiously, Neo walked through the halls to look for an opportunity to strike, she saw Blake and Yang in Security and could hear them talking to each other.

“You’re not imposter right?”

“No Yang, I’m not imposter.”

“Really? Cause you’ve been going all detective figuring out who is and who isn’t... almost like you’ve got some inside knowledge.” Yang joked teasingly, making both of them laugh.

Alright, Neo was sick of this.

Alarms started ringing all throughout the map. Neither Yang or Blake had done anything in that moment, the dots connected.

“It’s Neo... it’s fucking Neo!” Yang realised.

“Report her!” Ruby’s voice could be heard in the background through Yang’s microphone. Yang headed towards the Cafeteria to hit the report button, only for Neo to meet her halfway and kill her.

‘Imposters win.’

“Noooo fuck!” Yang yelled. The group unmuted their microphones and erupted into laughter, the rest of the lost crew mates jabbed at Yang for being so close and how they almost won.

Cinder wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and clutched her stomach, she heard another message notification and opened it to see it was from Neo again.

‘You’re welcome xx’

Cinder grinned to herself and typed a reply.

‘Thanks xx’


	6. High School/College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder is beginning college and she’s hoping for a good roommate. Who will she get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 6 of Spicecream Week “High School/College AU” 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

“You better not start any fights on the first day, okay Kid?” Rhodes called from where he stood by the car, chuckling when Cinder turned to pout at him.

“I won’t! C’mon Rhodes, have a little more faith in me, geez!” Cinder whined, squeezing her eyes together when Rhodes ruffled her hair.  
“I made it here fair and square, I’m not gonna ruin it now.”

“I know you won’t.” Rhodes smiled, pulling Cinder into a hug.  
“You’re gonna do great, Kid.”

Cinder paused for a moment before hugging him back.

“Thanks Dad.”

Picking up her bags and waving Rhodes off, a burst of excitement hit Cinder at the realisation that this wasn’t at all a dream. She was attending Beacon College, something she had wanted ever since she was young. It was a dream she gave up on once when she was put into the foster system, being sent from family to family with no luck of a home in sight.

At first it was the Madame, who broke and scarred her, leaving her terrified and angry at the world. Then it was Salem, who took that anger and got Cinder caged into a mess she wasn’t ready for, her cybernetic left arm a clear reminder of that. It was only when Rhodes found her, abandoned and wounded, that Cinder was actually given a chance for something better, something safer. It took a while, but Rhodes was calm and patient, in due time, they had slowly become a real family. A small one, but a happy one nonetheless.

It was because of his kindness that Cinder put her life back on track, she went to school, made friends and found herself in the new life she had made. Now, she was following a dream, probably the first dream she’s ever had, to attend college and pursue a career in law so that no child would have to suffer like she did.

She was eager, but also worried. She would be meeting her new roommate today, and she could only hope she wasn’t going to be shacked up with a maniac for however long her degree would take to earn. Cinder hoped that whoever it was could at least be friendly with her and not bring parties into their dorm at ungodly times in the night.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Neo sighed heavily as she was finally finished with unpacking her stuff from her bag, she stretched as she walked over to her bed and flopped onto the uncomfortable mattress, in time she would get used to it. Besides, she wasn’t going to let a troublesome bed ruin her time at college. She had applied to theatre and dance with her friend Roman, and she intended to have the best years of her life.

She just hoped she wouldn’t have a roommate that made that difficult.

Suddenly, Neo heard the click of the door, followed by it swinging open. She sat up quickly and lay eyes upon her new roomie, only... she wasn’t exactly “new” per say. Cinder locked eyes with Neo, a second or two went by and then it finally registered who she was bunking with.

“Oh, hey! I know you from high school!”

Neo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She remembered her? That was unexpected as they didn’t really talk much back then, they only shared a few classes together. And besides, it’s not like Neo actually talked.

“Um, ok wait, hang on.” Cinder muttered to herself, placing her bags on the floor and shaking out her hands. Neo was confused until she saw Cinder wave at her and then begin to spell out her name.

“Hi, I’m Cinder, uhhhh, hold on I know this.” Cinder was... using sign language? Since when? Neo quickly stood up and began signing back at her.

‘You know sign language?’

“Well... yeah! My dad knows it so I asked him if he could teach me because I thought it would be useful. And I also saw how you and that Roman guy used signing to talk to each other.” Cinder smiled kindly.  
“I know you’re mute, and since we used to be classmates I thought it would be good if I knew some in case we ever became friends.”

Neo was taken aback by this, she never would have expected someone to put so much effort in trying to learn to communicate with someone, especially Neo! All throughout high school it was just her and Roman, she never would have thought that Cinder Fall, the apparent troubled kid with a bad temper, would try to learn this. And she did it in case they became friends? Had she wanted to be back then? Damn, now Neo felt guilty for judging her old classmate.

“So... I guess we’re roommates now! Just so you know, I listen to music when I study but it might be too loud sometimes so let me know if that bothers you.” Cinder picked up her bags and set them down on the unoccupied bed.

Neo shook herself out of her surprise and took a moment to think about her roommate, it hadn’t even been five minutes and she had already treated her better than anyone that had met her before besides from Roman, a warmth spread throughout her chest from the gesture and Neo felt hopeful about her time at college. Walking over, she quickly tapped on Cinder’s shoulder to grab her attention, once the taller woman turned around Neo began to sign.

‘Thank you, it’s nice to have more people to talk to’

Cinder smiled back, then she brought her open hand up to her lips and brought it down slightly.

“You’re welcome.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

It didn’t take long for the two roommates to bond as only they and Roman seemed to know sign language amongst most of, if not every, student at college. Cinder and Neo used it to joke at people who walked around the campus, with Cinder making a “lovebirds” sign at a blonde girl walking with a cat Faunus, their hands intertwined and their faces blushed red. Neo grinned as her shoulders shook in silent laughter, meanwhile Roman only faked a gag at the sight of romance among their peers.

Cinder was loving college, she was making good progress, Rhodes wasn’t worried at all and she had made a small but good group of friends.

With one of them being a very attractive roommate.


	7. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the infamous V-Day in Vale and there’s two women that don’t celebrate it being forced to see it on every corner. Will the holiday infect them too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 7 of Spicecream Week “Valentines Day” 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Valentines Day.

What a pointless holiday.

Cinder and Neo walked through the streets of Vale which was lit up with vibrant reds and pinks as the dreaded Singles Awareness Day had arrived. There was hearts on the windows of every shop, stalls that sold flowers and chocolates, and whatever else a partner got for their significant other were listed as half off in order to attract customers.

“This holiday is nothing but a rip off to get people to buy useless shit and give to people who they’re probably only going to spend a few months with.” Cinder huffed, annoyed by the positivity oozing out of every person that walked by, they were just too happy for one simple holiday.  
“None of this will even matter by tomorrow, they’ll just go back to their lives while scraps of gift wrapping litters the streets.”

Neo didn’t expect Cinder to care about littering, she was probably just irritated by how every two seconds there was a couple getting all mushy in the street, Neo had to admit it was pretty embarrassing and weird to be so affectionate in public. Still, a day like this was just something to be ignored as both women had better things to do than finding romance.

They walked to a building titled “Tukson’s Book Trade”, swinging the door open to find that it had also been bombarded by the sickness known as Valentines with heart decorations laced around the bookshelves and couples picking cheesy romance novels for one another. Quickly, they headed to the front desk to find their messenger man; Tukson, who was providing information about the White Fang, a group which Cinder was hoping to ally with for their future attack on Beacon Academy. Once Tukson spotted them, he sighed heavily and placed down a pile of books he was organising onto the shelves behind the desk.

“Can you ladies please come back later? I’m pretty busy at the moment.” He said as he turned to face them.

“Last time I checked, you work on our terms, that means providing your service when demanded.” Cinder replied, her voice calm and low, but a threatening aura surrounded her so Tukson knew better than to talk back.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, he needed to choose his next words carefully. “Look, I don’t have any news. And I’m sorry but... I don’t think I will have any for a while.”

“Why not?” Cinder asked.

“Last time I heard, there’s been a sudden... shift in command, so I haven’t gotten any news from Sienna. Honestly, I’m not even sure what might of happened to her.”

There was a long pause as Cinder deciphered whether or not Tukson was lying, he was nervous of course, but that was likely because he knew the threat both her and Neo held on him. Cinder leaned her hands on the desk as her eyes bored into the Faunus’, making him sweat under the pressure as if someone had turned up the heat within the library. After what felt like an eternity, Cinder pulled back and stood up tall, allowing Tukson to finally breathe.

“I’ll let it slide this time... but next time there better be some news.” Cinder warned.

“Yes Ma’am.” Tukson replied.

Then, both women turned and left the store as if nothing happened and nobody was threatened.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Neo was thoroughly surprised that Cinder hadn’t blown up back there. Although, considering that the store was filled with customers she supposed it wouldn’t have been the smartest thing to do. She was impressed with the level of control Cinder had, especially since she seemed to be very bad tempered when not getting what she wanted.

“Well that was a waste of time.” Cinder complained.  
“And I didn’t even get to interrogate him properly.”

Neo wondered what Cinder considered as “interrogating”.

As the pair walked down the street, they turned the corner to a large market of stalls, and of course, all of them were Valentines themed. They both ignored the sweetness in the air and just tried to manoeuvre through the busy crowds. Suddenly, Neo was stopped by a man running a sweet stall.

“Hello, Young Dear! Do you have a Valentine today? How about some chocolate to give as a gift to your other half?” He spoke with an over exaggerated joy that sounded like nails on a chalk board to the duo.

Neo stood baffled by the man in the stall. Is he... is he serious? He’s just picking out random people and demanding to know about their love life? Seemed a little creepy to her.

“What’s wrong, Sweetie? You shy?” He teased and Neo really wanted to punch him right then and there.

“We don’t want any chocolate.” Cinder quickly spoke up before Neo reeked havoc to the man in front of her.

“You sure? But you’re both so thin! I’m sure neither of you have to worry about gaining weight during this time.” He laughed.

Neo looked up at Cinder, who looked back at her with the same expression, an unreadable look to any outsider but something easy to decipher between the two.

‘I really wanna kill him.’

‘Me too, but we can’t cause a scene.’

Cinder looked back up at the man and smiled a sickly sweet grin at him. “You know what? I’ll actually take some chocolate.”

“Really? Oh wonderful! Here you go, Dear!” He reached out to hand her a small box of chocolates to which Cinder pressed her finger against.

Then, in a split second, she lit the box on fire.

“What the—? Shit!”

The man dropped the box in alarm, it fell onto his stall which quickly began to light up in flames as the paper decorations were easily ignited.

“W-what the hell? Fire! Fire! Help, quick! Get some water!” The man yelled, fanning the flames with his hands to keep it away from him, which only made it bigger and spread faster.

The commotion quickly grabbed the attention of onlookers, who also started yelling and panicking as the fire spread along the decorations and onto the other stalls that they were connected to. The crowd dispatched as people ran in every direction in an attempt to either get away from the fire or to find something to stop it.

Neo grinned up at Cinder, if she could talk then she would definitely be laughing right now, she certainly misjudged Cinder’s sense of humour. Before the stall was completely lit up, Neo grabbed a box of chocolates and handed them to Cinder, a surprisingly gentle smile on her face.

“Thanks Neo.” Cinder smiled back. Then, a large clattering sound was heard amongst the cobbles of the street, Cinder looked up to see a flower stall on wheels racing down towards them, already half engulfed in flames. Cinder chuckled and stepped out of the way, swiftly plucking a single, not burnt, rose from the stall and allowing it to continue rolling down the street. She bowed down slightly and offered it to her companion.

“Happy Valentines Day, Neo.” 

Perhaps this holiday wasn’t so bad after all.


	8. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder undergoes a strange transformation which makes her a danger to everyone around her. For this, she’s never had someone she could rely on, so now that it’s happening in front of Neo, will she stay? Or will she run like many others before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 8 of Spicecream Week “Free Day”
> 
> It’s based of a fic request I got a while ago that I never wrote on its own, so I fitted it into the free day prompt.
> 
> The best way I can describe Cinder’s appearance in this fic is by an art piece made by “xyxyz1112” on tumblr (she’s still got a humanoid appearance)
> 
> https://xyxyz1112.tumblr.com/post/635475824686039040/some-dragon-cinder-sketches
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Cinder isn’t human.

Not exactly. Honestly, she doesn’t know what she is. Her parents didn’t, and for it they abandoned her. Meaning she spent her life isolated from society, barely surviving in the forests of Remnant. She’s not Grimm, she knows that, as unlike these creatures of darkness, she possesses a soul. And because of this, she remains in control. Her soul is her anchor, tying her to humanity and keeping a safety line protecting her from savagery. 

Although, growing up like Cinder, in such a cruel world, the stress can cause anybody to snap.

The first time she loses control, Cinder is only a young girl.

She doesn’t remember what triggered it, only the beginning and the end of it. She remembered how her body grew and changed into a demonic creature, unlike anything anyone had ever seen, before going into a blackout. Then, she remembers how she awoke lying in the snow which had been stained red by her rampage. Defenceless woodland creatures lay dead on the floor, ones that she swore to protect as they were the closest thing she had to friends. It drove her to madness, she remembered how she cried, sobbing loudly into the wind as she stood in her regrets.

Once Salem found her, Cinder finally felt safe. At last, she had someone who could withstand her wildness, who promised to keep her blind savagery at bay and maintain her human state.

However, relying on someone like Salem didn’t come without a cost.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next time she loses control, Cinder has an unfortunate witness.

Mercury stood frozen in place, paralysed by fear at what he had seen. Cinder stood before him, beaten and exhausted, but mostly confused. She never remembers the events when she loses control. The Maiden glances around quickly, seeing scorch marks all over the ground, as well as fallen Grimm and Huntsman. Cinder checked over her body desperately, only to find that her Grimm arm was still there, much to her disappointment. Honestly, she secretly hoped that she would have burnt or maybe even ripped it off in her rampage.

“Wh-wha...” Mercury muttered, unable to speak as the horrors before him sealed his mouth shut.

“Mercury... you can’t tell anyone about this, alright?” Cinder scrambled quickly to cover up the scene, to make the young boy forget it and never speak a word.

“I-I don’t... what the hell...”

“I can’t explain it, but you can’t ask anything of it, okay?” Cinder warned.  
“For both our safety, no one can know I did this.”

Mercury stammered for words and gasped for air he didn’t realise he was holding in. Perhaps so he wouldn’t inhale the rotten stench of dead bodies.

“Does... does anyone else know about this?”

“Only Salem, and because of her, events like these don’t happen too often. And it’s going to stay that way.” Cinder explained, wiping strangers blood off her mouth and hands.

“Promise me, Mercury.”

“Huh?” He mumbled, tearing his gaze from the massacre on the floor to look up at Cinder.

“Promise me you won’t speak a word of this. Ever.”

She actually looked afraid, something Mercury wasn’t sure Cinder could feel. Her brows were weighed heavy with anxiety and worry, the young man even felt a little sympathetic for her. After a few moments of silence, he responded.

“Okay, I promise.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cinder is changing again, and it’s happening in front of the worst possible person.

Neo sat nervously in the pilot seat of the ship while she heard sounds of horrific pain being heard in the room at the farthest end of the ship. Before the transformation begun, Cinder confessed what was happening to her and told Neo that it was best if she kept herself locked away until they found somewhere to land and allow Neo to run as far away as possible.

Over the time they had spent together, they had turned from bitter partners only working for the sake of a revenge deal to a duo of what seemed to be friends. They both decided that they were best working together and not against each other, so they had a grown to bond and now both feared for the other’s safety.

Screams of agony could still be heard as Cinder desperately tried to hold herself at bay, Neo couldn’t stand it. She was tempted to just unlock the door and hold her, find some way to tell her that she would be aright. But she couldn’t, an act as foolish as that would kill her easily, so she blocked out the cries and continued flying. The creaking of metal brought anxiety to her stomach, so she lowered the ship closer to the ground, preparing for an emergency landing.

A large crash was heard and suddenly the door of the cabin broke through the front window of the ship, alarms blaring as the sudden change in air pressure from being exposed to the outside threw the ship off completely. Neo desperately held onto control of the ship, trying to keep it steady but to no avail. The ground came closer by the second so she quickly jumped through the broken window and used her parasol to slow her descent onto the ground. Once landing safely, Neo turned to look at the wreckage of the ship, fear icing her veins as she saw it was already up in flames.

Another large crash, then a massive chunk of the ships wall was blown off, revealing the changed Cinder. It was horrifying, she had grown wings like a Wyvern Grimm and two large, sharp horns protruded out of her head, her human arm had become monstrous, with long black claws and her skin was stained with black scales that only faded around her shoulders and face. Her Grimm arm had remained practically unchanged, aside from growing slightly bigger to fit with her new body’s proportions as it seemed she had grown taller from this transformation.

Cinder appeared to be dazed, whether it was from the crash or the transformation, Neo wasn’t sure. She was completely frozen with fear, but simultaneously she was incredibly worried for her partner, once again tempted to reach out and help. Such a foolish thought that she couldn’t shake, not even now when her life was at stake.

Neo stepped back slowly, she hoped, prayed that maybe Cinder wouldn’t notice her in her disoriented state, however the crunch of the snow beneath her feet was enough. The sound betrayed her, and Cinder’s head snapped to look at Neo, her eyes had turned a lifeless black colour as she was turned out of her own mind while something else took over. She lunged forwards, so Neo quickly leapt out the way and turned to sprint as far away as she could. She wasn’t sure where she’d go, as long as it was far enough so that she wasn’t forced to face Cinder in this state.

Unfortunately, Cinder caught up fast, she grabbed the back of Neo’s coat and tugged violently, throwing her up in the air and then slamming her down into the snow. Neo gasped as the air was abruptly forced from her lungs, making her spiral into lightheaded ness and nausea as the impact on her head left the world spinning around her. Whatever was left of her consciousness was screaming at her to get up, adrenaline spiked her veins and she shoved down the pain in favour of trying to run again, this time towards the ship.

She crawled into the gap of the ship that had been ripped open from the crash, it was big enough for Neo but not much else as Cinder could be heard shredding the metal away to catch her. Neo knew it wouldn’t hold for long, but it was enough time to possibly gain some more distance between them. After clambering out the other end of the ship, she started running towards an ice ravine, hoping the long halls would be like a maze that she could lose the possessed Maiden in.

An explosion was heard from behind Neo, and it was way too close for her liking, she glanced back for a second to see Cinder had taken to the sky, still chasing her into the ravine. She landed once the path became too thin for her wings and took to charging after her instead.

It was no use, Neo couldn’t outrun her.

She turned to face her and opened her parasol to shield herself from a burst of flames that just barely missed burning her flesh. Cinder lunged forwards and pierced her Grimm arm into the parasol, the claws ripping away the material and stealing Neo of her shield. Panicking, she drew the blade from it and stabbed the hand, making Cinder pull back and scream in pain. Her Grimm arm was still sensitive even in this state, Neo had to remember that. 

Using her semblance, Neo quickly disappeared into thin air, Cinder yelled out of fury now that her victim had vanished and started wildly thrashing out. Flames exploded out the ravine, causing the ice to slowly melt, Neo grew worried as she was still there watching her. A large groan was heard and a giant split went up the wall of the ravine, then, the ice began to slip.

Within seconds, the wall had fell into a small avalanche, submerging Cinder in snow and ice. Neo appeared again and rushed over to the fallen Maiden, who’s body seemed trapped under the weight of the snow. Neo reached out to check her pulse and was met with aggression. Cinder thrashed out again and this time her Grimm arm managed to slash at her. The mute woman winced in pain as warm blood trickled down her arm, staining her clothes crimson, she backed away from Cinder as she continued to throw herself around desperately. Eventually, she grew exhausted and lay in the snow, panting vigorously from her rampage.

Neo pulled her scarf off her neck and used it to bandage her arm, pulling on it tightly with her teeth to reduce the bleeding. Then, she looked back at Cinder, who had gone completely still, she was too unpredictable in this state so Neo sat and watched her to see when or if she would change back.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cinder woke up looking at the broken ceiling of the ship, a faint smell of smoke and blood invaded the air. She sat up to find someone had dragged her back to the crash site to shelter her from the snow. There was gaps in her memory and she didn’t remember much, only the struggle for control in the ship, blood staining her Grimm arm and a feeling of suffocation while the tundra filled her bones with ice.

She looked over to her side to see Neo sitting by the opened wall of the ship, her knees curled up to her chest as she slept. She looked exhausted and Cinder saw her bandaged arm, still stained with blood. Guilt struck the Maiden’s chest at the sight of her injury, the one person who she never wanted to see this, the one person she didn’t want to scare away she had hurt.

Although... she was still here.

Cinder forced herself to sit up, groaning at her body’s protests, Neo awoke quickly to the sound of movement and looked up to see her partner awake with a look of culpability.

“You stayed?” Cinder asked, her voice weak and uncharacteristically quiet, Neo nodded.

“I thought... that you’d leave me.”

Neo shook her head.

“Your arm.” Cinder pointed, Neo shrugged it off, ignoring how it brought her arm pain at the disturbance of the wound.

Regret weighed heavily in the makeshift room, the regret of Cinder for bringing harm to someone that was meant to trust her, and Neo’s regret for not being able to help more, instead she could only run away then wait until Cinder was safe to approach.

“I’m sorry.” Cinder muttered.

Then surprise was felt, somehow by both women. Cinder never apologised, which made it all the more special for Neo to hear it.

Neo smiled, Cinder felt relief.

From now on, Cinder had someone to stay.


End file.
